


Presque vingt

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Il est inutile d’insister. Jusqu’à ton vingtième anniversaire, tu ne peux pas boire alcool. »
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke





	Presque vingt

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Presque vingt**

\- 1 -

Yamada regardait son copain de travers depuis presque demi-heure, mais Yuya continuait à regarder le film qu’ils avaient loué, plongé dans l’intrigue.

Alors Ryosuke saisit la télécommande, en mettant en pause et en se retournant vers lui, irrité.

« Tu es impossible, Yuya. » pesta-t-il, en croisant les bras.

Takaki soupira théâtralement, en sirotant de la canette qu’il avait dans sa main.

« Il est inutile d’insister. Jusqu’à ton vingtième anniversaire, tu ne peux pas boire alcool. » il dit. « Maintenant, donne-moi la télécommande et laisse-moi finir ma bière en paix. »

Ryo le pensait pendant quelques seconds, et après il sortit renfrogné de la pièce, en lui lançant la télécommande et en lui frappant la tête.

\- 2 -

En voyant le champagne pour célébrer la fin du tour en Asia, Yuya avait eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Ryosuke s’était foncé sur la bouteille, en ayant juste le temps de se faire servir à boire que Yuya lui prit un poignant, en secouant la tête.

« On en a déjà parlé, tu vas pouvoir boire alcool quand... »

« Quand je vais avoir vingt ans, j’ai compris. » répéta le plus jeune, contrarié.

Yuya s’étonna qu’il avait cédé, et la sensation de victoire resta jusqu’à il se retrouva trempé avec le contenu du verre.

Mais ce n’était pas pire du sourire satisfait sur le visage de Ryosuke tandis qu’il se servait de l’eau.

\- 3 -

« Allez, Yuya, ce vin vient de la France, et c’est toi qui l’a apporté. Que veux-tu que je fasse, que j’attende mon anniversaire pour le boire ? »

Yamada regardait son copain ranger les choses qu’il avait acheté, en attente d’une réponse.

« Il est exactement ce que je veux faire. » répondit-il, sans se préoccuper beaucoup des plaintes du plus jeune. « Ah, attends, entre ces choses il devrait y avoir un petit cadeau que je t’ai… »

Il n’eut pas temps de finir de parler, parce que son copain avait laissé la pièce.

Ryosuke commença à se demander s’il était une bataille perdue d’avance.

\- 4 -

« Yuya, qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Yamada ? » lui demanda Kei, curieux pour la mauvaise humeur du plus jeune.

Sans pouvoir éviter de rire, Takaki lança un coup d’œil à Ryosuke.

« Je pense qu’il m’en veut parce que je lui ai interdit de commander un cocktail plus fort qu’un ginger ale. » il se moqua de lui, en lui souriant.

« Et bien, est-ce qu’il aurait dû commander ? Au fond, il n’a pas encore ving... »

Yuya aurait aimé d’aviser Inoo avant qu’arrivait l’irréparable, mais les réflexes de Ryosuke furent plus prêts que les siens.

Mais il ne pouvait pas éviter d’être heureux du fait que le coup de pied du plus jeune était pour Kei, et pas pour lui.

\- 5 -

Ryosuke regardait le verre de coca avec d’un air déprimé.

Il n’était pas l’idée de l’alcool qui lui attirait ; plutôt, vue l’obstination de Yuya en lui interdire de boire, essayer était devenu presque une obligation.

Il regardait les bouteilles dans le garde-manger, absorbé. Boire sans que le plus vieux soit là n’aurait eu aucun sens.

Et il les regardait encore, quand il eut une idée.

En abandonnant le coca sur le table, il saisit une des bouteilles, avec un sourire diabolique dans le visage.

Il s’agissait seulement de trouver quelque chose pour distraire Yuya de son proposition de lui garder sobre jusqu’à vingt ans.

\- 6 -

Yamada remerciait l’ingénuité de Yuya.

Quand il lui avait amené un verre de saké dans le salon, le plus vieux n’avait pas sourcillé.

Et même pas il s’était plaint quand il avait chevauché ses jambes, en l’embrassant et en sentant clairement le goût d’alcool se mêler à ce plus familial de son copain.

« Je gagne, n’est pas ? » murmura-t-il, en s’éloignant.

Yuya secoua la tête et rit.

« C’est hors de mon control. Pour m’embrasser tu ne dois pas attendre d’avoir vingt ans. »

Yamada sourit, en se baissant et en retournant à l’embrasser.

Le goût d’alcool avec ce de Yuya, était mieux qu’il pensait.


End file.
